During metal forming processes, a multi-layer panel assembly having a sound-damping patch and a main panel attached via a viscoelastic adhesive layer may experience relative movement due to the extreme forces and stress incurred during the forming process. Typically, spot welds are used to facilitate attachment between the main panel and the sound-damping patch. It may, however, be desirable in some instances, such as forming panels with class A surfaces, to use a structural adhesive joint that has a negligible impact on the show surfaces of a formed panel assembly.